


How to succeed at love and succession without really trying

by GremGoblin



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A lot more weird court stuff, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, And Muriel is a lonely boy, But like that's beside the point, But still like Rome inspired, Emperor Lucio, He wants to adopt everyone, I just kinda turned Vesuvia into like the HRE a little bit, I mean it's kinda more Byzantine, I mean the HRE technical went king than Emperor, I've been watching too many period piece, It's more like, Lot less magical stuff, Marius is kinda a baby stealer, Mom Nadia, Mommy’s large prince, My apprentice and Asra are pseudo siblings, Now he can ruin more lives, Now that's fun, Other, Prince Muriel I guess, Surprisingly Smendle’s parents aren't dead, They're more just raised together, Things are kind of awkward, Valerius is bitch, Well not really, Why Did I Write This?, Will I finish this one?, Will I try?, You heard of daddy’s little princess, a lot of that, alternate universe - empire, get ready for, he's dead, kind of, probably not, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremGoblin/pseuds/GremGoblin
Summary: Due to the unexpected death of the Emperor, his adopted son is slated to be the Ruler of the empire. However, due to Lucio’s poor oversight, he didn’t expect to die or have Muriel inherit anything. So now the only thing holding this empire together is the hope of a well made political match with a child of a prominent lord.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of the setup chapter, I'm sorry this is such an info dump.

The line of succession was not meant to proceed in this way. 

Emperor Lucio was not meant to die without a biological heir. The Empire was still very young, barely in its second decade. There were economic issues due to the recent plague. While there Empress Nadia had been a great source of stability as regent while her husband laid dying, she couldn’t inherit the throne. The title of the emperor would go to her adopted son and only heir, Muriel. Even though Muriel was seen more like a trophy of sorts than a legitimate heir. 

At the time of the southern siege, Emperor Lucio and his armies would take a single prisoner from these tribes before slaughtered them all. He took Muriel as his son and entertainment, believing that he would die of disease before maturity, or have been removed from the succession when he had his own biological children. 

Muriel’s grip on power was weak, and many of the courtiers fought over whether he should even inherit the throne, or one of them should seize it. 

The only thing preventing a take over was one of Emperor Lucio’s former generals who fought beside him throughout most of his conquest was able to raise a small army to pledge their allegiance to the dowager empress, and her heir. 

Even with the allegiances of war heroes sworn to him, Muriel would still need a strong connection to justify his succession. Fortunately, Viscount Marius McElroy had a child around the same age as Muriel. Marius McElroy was the Major General at the time of the southern siege, and a well-loved man amongst the people. While he had quite the distaste for the emperor, he did, however, have a soft spot for his son. 

Marius’s own wife was from a different southern tribe, and he was the one who saved the boy from the fate the rest of his tribe had suffered. While he originally intended to take the boy in as his own, the emperor decided that “It wasn’t fair for him to get two prizes.” So, he reluctantly handed him over to Lucio. While Marius regretted the decision he was overwhelmed with joy at the idea of him finally joining the family.

Nadia did not even have time to think before a Caravan of gifts was sent to the Capital city of Vesuvia to celebrate the engagement. 

While it was quite the spectacle, and rather enjoyable, the engagement was not even being discussed yet. Lucio had hardly been dead for six months.

While yes, Smendle was the most eligible candidate, they had never seen Muriel, let alone met him. The whole thing was meant to be a quiet affair until Nadia was certain this was the right match.

All of the council members were furious they were not consulted on the match, but neither was Nadia. She had to agree to without testing the waters because this was her only chance. Without this marriage, who knows what would happen to this empire and the people in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we finally get to the story

Muriel sat uncomfortably on the edge of the courtyard fountain. He was about to meet his future partner, a person he knew nothing about. 

Of course, he knew their father, Viscount McElroy. He was a kind, man mustachioed man who would visit him quite often. Though he never bought them with him.

Muriel stared into the blue waters of the white marble fountain. As he looked deeper at his reflection, his mind started swimming with thoughts.

What would they think of him? He was almost seven feet tall and extremely broad, many people are scared of him, will they be one of them? Would he like them? He wasn't really a people person, he's always at gawked and treated like a circus animal, Will they treat him any differently?

Muriel’s deep contemplation was abruptly ended by the sound of footsteps, It was court squire. following behind him was a short figure of clothes in a light yellow, intricately embroidered floor-length jacket, and deep green veil.

”Now announcing the arrival of Lordship Smendle McElroy”the squire bowed before awkwardly backing away. He never left the bowing position. Somehow never ran into any of the potted plants that surrounded the perimeter of the courtyard.

Smendle lifted their veil. An untrustworthy smile creeps across their full lips and a sly look graced their freckled face. They were relatively attractive, with a long thin oval face, and a strong but rounded nose.

” Nice to meet, your Imperial majesty.” Two very similar voices announced in unison. 

Muriel was rather confused, Smendle was a single person, and probably a terrible ventriloquist, so why were there two voices?

A second Smendle appeared out from behind the first, and they bowed together. Muriel almost fell into the fountain from the surprise.He knew for a fact that Smendle was an only child. So then why were there two of them?

There was something so off yet so natural about the two of them together. They were identical in almost every way, except their eyes and their movements.The first Smendle had these yellowish-green eyes and moved very stiffly, while the second Smendle had vibrant purple eyes and moved with fluid gentle grace.

”I am so deeply overjoyed at your decision to ask for my hand.” They struggled to stay in unison, the first Smendle looked desperately at the second Smendle for help. The whole thing went for interestingly uncanny to disturbingly off.

”Asra, you're going too fast.” the first Smendle responded, to which the second one just sighed and crossed their arms. The first one just started laughing, at the second's slight disappointment.

”I guess we should have practiced more than once.” the second one chuckled before throwing off the veil. With a flourish of the green fabric, the second Smendle changed into a completely different person.

He was a tall, thin, masculine figure, still sharing the same white hair, but it was short and curly. His skin was a golden tan, a few shades deeper than Smendle’s complexion.

He was wearing a similar outfit Smendle, but instead of being yellow and green, it was purple and pink. They wore it differently as well, the whole top of his Jacket was open and his pants were noticeably longer.

”I'm sorry about that your Imperial Majesty.” The real Smendle step forward and apologized, before bowing again.”That’s Asra Alnazar he’s my Court Magician, Personal assistant, and best friend.” He bowed after his introduction, and they linked arms with each other.

Asra? Muriel knew that name. That was the name of a kid he knew. The kid of those two magicians Emperor Lucio imprisoned twenty years ago. Asra was his only friend for a short period. They grew quite close, well, as close as a seven-year-old and a four-year-old could get. Pontifex Vulgora always said that they executed the child, but apparently, he was very much alive. Muriel was overwhelmed with an odd mix of relief and joy. 

He was never really one to cry. He never liked the attention it brought him but, this was different. This was a feeling he couldn't control. He thought Asra has been dead for nineteen years. Now he's here in front of him, and very much alive.

”It was my idea, so I’m sorry about that. I just thought that it would be funny. I didn't know it would make you cry.” Asra said awkwardly. He never really had to deal with people crying before. For most of his life, he's only really seen one person cry because they were upset with him and that was Smendle.

Muriel stood up and he towered over the two of them. They both looked at him wide-eyed as they stumbled back a step. There was a tinge of fear in both their eyes.

”Asra, I think we messed up.” Smendle whispered to Asra before they were both enveloped in a large hug. After the initial shock, it was actually quite enjoyable. 

Smendle had always been a hugger, they were basically human glue. They loved hugs, because it was one the few times they weren't constantly cold.

While Asra wasn't as touchy-feely as Smendle, he did find this rather amusing. He couldn't help but laugh at how strange this all was. Soon they were all laughing and holding one another. 

It was a well-needed sight for Nadia who stood in the open breezeway watching the young couple. She's never seen her son this happy. For the past 22 years, she had only seen him smile a handful of times, let alone laugh. Perhaps, Marius knew more about matchmaking then she did. After all, her own marriage wasn't the best, and that was a decision she made.

”Has the McElroy child runway screaming yet, Your Imperial Majesty?” Valerius snidely asked as he came into the breezeway. He to a long sip from his glass of wine, it tasted like sweet grapes of victory.

”Actually quite the opposite Consul.” Nadia said confidently as Valerius came closer. He nearly spits out his wine at the sight. 

Never would he have thought royal engagement go like this. He was expecting a broken engagement and a caravan of shame returning to that blissful buffoon lord McElroy.

”What’s a matter Consul? Did you underestimate the abilities of our good friend, Count McElroy?” Nadia teased. She smirked when she the look of shock on Valerius’s face, and the wine stains that now dotted his white robe.

”I guess I did.” Valerius gritted his teeth. He set his wine glass down on the banister if the overlook. He clears his throat trying to regain composure and turns to Nadia. 

”While this all well and good your Majesty, this kind of affection shown before the engagement is rather undignified. We have an engagement ball to prepare for.”He said calmly. While Nadia was delighted at her son finally finding some form of happiness, she knew this introduction needed to be brief.

”I suppose you're right Consul. You may take them away from each other.” Nadia sighs before turning back towards the palace. Valerius grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

”And may I suggest to you that you keep those two as far from each other as possible. The line of succession has already been complex enough. We do not need a bastard being born right before the wedding.” He hissed, before letting Nadia leave.

It looks like he would need to take this into his own hands if he wanted to take the throne.


	3. So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this tiny chapter took a month just about a month to write. I got carried away in other chapters

“Prince Muriel! Lordship McElroy!” Valerius scolded as he descended the stairs. The group hug quickly broke, and all attention was turned to Valerius.

”Prince Muriel, I expected better behavior from a future monarch. These vulgar displays of affection are not tolerated in the rules of courtly love. As your advisor, I can tell you that it is in your best interest to start your preparation for this weekend's upcoming ball. Do I make myself clear?” Valerius said in a threatening tone.

”Yes consol Valerius.” Muriel said in a barely audible before he climbed up the stairs and entered the palace.

”Now, who are you?” Valerius pointed at the unexpected guest. Smendle and Asra gave each other a devious glance. If they were one thing, they were always pranksters. The more uptight the victim the better.

Ever since the two of them were young they couldn't keep a governess for more than a week. The count and countess were the only people to keep them in check, and it seems to remain that way.

”Asra Alnazar, Eldest and probable heir to the countship of Karnassos” Asra gave a largely exaggerated curtsey, and smendle tried not to laugh at the expression of pure annoyance that painted Valerius’s face.

”Charming, Count McElroy is aware that this court does not allow polygamy, right?” The consul couldn't help himself. The children of Carolina and Marius

”Excuse you, Asra is the head of the wedding party. You would have known that if you bothered to read the engagement ledger.”Smendle got between Asra and Valerius and shoved a finger right in the man’s face. There was something so satisfying about it.

”Well your lordship, if I were you I would bite my tongue. You are only one of a very long list of suitors for the prince, and you can easily be replaced.” Valerius grabbed Smendle’s wrist hard enough to bruise it.

”Yeah, because twelve-year-old Margret of Galbrada is perfect marriage material.” Smendle snidely remarked before being pulled uncomfortably close to the consul.

”Charming, just a word to the wise my dear, the last thing you want to have as a royal fiancé is an enemy at court. Now if we could please stop this circus and get to the business, that would be excellent.”Valerius hissed into Smendle’s ear before he let go of their hand.

“Now your lordship, you have a physical exam today.”

“But I’m not sick.” 

“Neither was Emperor Lucio, and he dropped dead. This is just a precaution to secure the line of succession.”

“Okay...” Smendle wasn't oblivious, they knew a threat when they heard one, but there was nothing they could do about this. If they wanted to Marry Prince Muriel, they needed to jump through most of the hoops.

“You will follow me to your exam, and Lordship Alnazar.” The consul locked eyes with the elder of the trouble makers. He already knew Smendle was rather easy to break, but it looks like Asra was a different story.

”yes?” Asra replied, reclining on the edge of the fountain. 

”Find something to do with yourself.”  Valerius already knows that somehow Lordship Alnazar will end up in that fountain, big right now that lecture is the least of his concern.

”Oh I will.” Asra responded with a mischievous smile. He felt so giddy at the sheer number of things he could do to liven this palace up a little.

“Delightful,” Valerius said sarcastically, before Turning in his heels.As he ascended the staircase with smendle in tow, the heel of his left boot broke right off, causing him to stumble. He turned around seething with anger.

”Wasn’t me.” Asra was already climbing into the fountain for a swim. At this stage, Valerius’s vocal displeasure was encouraging Asra’s bad behavior. If Valerius wanted any form of obedience he would need to break the young magician.

”We will talk about this later, Lordship Alnazar.” It took everything in Valerius not to throw his remaining shoe at Asra’s face. But he wasn’t here to fight, at least not physically.

With a sigh, he took off his broken heel and handed it to one of the attendants at the top of the staircase.

“I want these fixed by sunrise tomorrow.” He said coldly, not even stopping to so much as glance after the servant.

Smendle Silently followed Valerius down the hallway. The hallway was unimaginable long. And it felt like the longer you traveled down it the darker it got. As if the shiny white castle and a deep dark sinister inside

At the start of a four-way corridor, there was a line of rooms labeled ”Examination room”. Each room looking more suspicious than the next.

There was a pale man standing at the doorway of the very last door. He was looking around the hall in fear.As if he was expecting something more terrifying the consul and Lordship McElroy.

Smendle didn't know why but they were terrified of this man. Even though he stood there almost cowering in his boots, he was a frightening sight.

He was so slimy and grub-like it made them sick. They've always been afraid of worms, whether it was an earthworm or a leech. Any faceless wiggling creature made Smendle horrifically uneasy.

”Praetor Vlastomil, have you seen Quaestor Valdemar?” Valerius asked with a glee that made Smendle’s stomach turn.

”I believe they're in a meeting with the Empress Consol.” Vlastomil was hesitant. As if he was afraid that whatever was lurking in the hallway would appear if he spoke too loudly.

”Very well, I will have Dr.Devorak perform the exam.” Valerius pushed Smendle face to face with the door.

They were frozen in fear. They did not want to stay out here around this gross worm man. Not did they want to enter that door and see what kind of terrors lurk behind it.

”Shouldn't we wait for the Quaestor?” The Praetor asked and Valerius moved his hand to the center of Smendle’s back

”No, No, Praetor. Dr.Devorak is a very capable physician, it will be fine.” The consul swiftly open the door and pushed the McElroy brat inside before closing just as fast as it opened.

”Now Praetor, we have some very important business to discuss.” Valerius smiled at his pale coworker, who in turn gave him a confused look.

”Yes, consul.” The two men started walking down the hallway, being careful to check that they weren't being watched.

”Valerius what are you doing! We had a plan!” Vlastomil exclaimed quietly as Valerius chuckled at the praetor’s over reaction.

”Calm down Praetor. The child is Anemic, and the only thing Dr.Devorak seems to know how to do is bloodlettings. I expect them to be on death's door within the hour.” Valerius said with a smile. He snatched a glass of wine off a serving tray of an unexpecting servant

”Long live the Empire.”

”May it reign eternal.”

**Author's Note:**

> The whole fucking vibe of this fic is just https://youtu.be/oD9nAHuZsJU


End file.
